TRIANGLE Extended Vers
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Kyuwook interrupted by Voldemin. Tiga hati satu cinta. BxB


**TRIANGLE - EXTENDED VERS**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

'Thanks To' Kyuhyun in Super Junior 4th album BONAMANA : Changmin-ah, you're mine!

'Thanks To' Changmin in 6th album CATCH ME : Yes, I'm yours!

**CHANGMIN**

**RYEOWOOK**

**KYUHYUN**

**MIKU**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Personal Talking ~~**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**Miku : Kyuhyun oppa, **i heard that u and Changmin oppa is a best Friend, is that true?

Kyuhyun : Yes. Changmin and I is a Bestfriend. We share many thing and many time.

Miku : Keurae! What song do U like that Changmin Oppa sang? Or we can say that DBSK's song U like so much?

Kyuhyun : Triangle!

Miku : Why? Do U like kind of rockie music? I prefer the other than that one.

Kyuhyun : No! I just like the title, there is something...

.

.

...

.

.

Miku : **Ryeowook oppa, **u best at sing, U'r voice is so amazing. I curious that maybe U like some kind of other idol's song?

Ryeowook : This time, there one song i like very much.

Miku : Jinjja! What is it?

Ryeowook : New song, XIA Junsu hyung, Uncommited.

Miku : ommo, i like that too. Junsu oppa's voice is so smooth and clear. He is so gentle.

Ryeowook : I like it in diferent way. Of course, the voice cant be underestimate. He is so good. But i like the song's story about. That...touching me so much.

Miku : whoa... u like the story bout 'the player' and his 'lover'... i cant see what do U thinking about...

.

.

...

.

.

Miku : **Changmin oppa, ** congratulation for Ur comeback. U look so handsome... *o*

Changmin : (nod) Thank U

Miku : But, in Thanks To, u say something to Kyuhyun oppa, what is it bout?

Changmin : That i just replied what he said to me in SuJu's 4th album.

Miku : Soo, desuka! U are Kyuhyun's bestfriend?

Changmin : More than that. We share many things.

Miku : What song do U like from Suju's?

Changmin : Mr. Simple. I like it.

Miku : Why? May U sing it a little bit?

Changmin : because i think i am a simple guy too. I like the part

_(sing) _Because I naughty~~ naughty~~~~ I am MR. Simple...

.

.

.

.

"Carilah kekasih, Min"

Changmin berhenti mengunyah. Potongan kentang goreng yang baru dimakan separuh masih menggelayut di bibirnya. Matanya memandang tajam.

"Wae?"

"Aku bosan kau terus mengikuti kami" Kyuhyun merangkul kekasihnya,

"Kami cukup jarang kencan, dan kau menempel terus padaku!" bibirnya pun maju, membuatnya tampak lucu.

Sungguh, kadang Kyuhyun memang bisa tampak lucu dan manis sekali. Siapa menyangka dialah yang menjadi 'pria' dalam hubungan sesama jenisnya.

Changmin menatapnya kesal, melirik kekasih sahabatnya itu dan mendecih.

"Ck... aku sudah bahagia seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Di kecupnya pelan pipi sang namjachingu.

Changmin semakin jengah. "Hentikan lovey-dovey kalian..."

"Wae? Kau iri? Bukankah selalu ku bilang untuk mencari kekasih? Saat aku bermesraan kau protes!"

Changmin memakan sisa kentangnya dengan kesal, "Terserah kau saja"

'_Apa kau cemburu Min? Mianhe'_

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan memamerkannya pada Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan menggodanya terus." Kekasihnya mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Apa mau dikata kalau kekasihnya bilang begitu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin di kencan yang jarang mereka dapatkan ini suasana hati kekasihnya menjadi buruk.

"Ne, Wookie..." sahutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Dielusnya lengan Kyuhyun lembut. Sedang diseberang meja, Changmin menatap mereka semakin jengah.

'_Apa kau benar bahagia seperti ini, Min? Ku mohon! Dia milikku!'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Changmin duduk dengan malas di sofanya. Pikirannya kacau sejak pagi ini. Dia kesal sekali. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dia juga punya kekasih, kalau namja 'itu' dan dirinya juga saling mencintai. Mau bagaimana lagi, dialah yang pertama mulai, dan dia harus menerima syarat namja itu.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan sorenya. Nadanya berbeda, dan Changmin tahu benar pesan dari siapa itu, meski nomor yang bersangkutan tak pernah diberinya nama. Dengan sigap Changmin membuka pesan itu.

_Aku di depan pintu._

Changmin bengong. Benarkah dia di depan pintunya saat ini? Dengan cepat Changmin beranjak dari sofanya, begitu terburu-buru hingga hampir tersungkur. Senang, eoh?

Changmin membuka pintu dormnya, dan mendelik tidak percaya.

Seseorang tengah tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum orang itu semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Hyung..." bisik Changmin tak percaya.

"Min ." balas orang itu memanggilnya, seakan menegaskan kalau itu memang dia.

Merasa yakin dia tidak bermimpi, dengan cepat Changmin merengkuh orang itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo..." gumamnya manja.

Namja itu mengelus punggungnya. Dia senang saat Changmin menjadi rindu padanya, setidaknya Changmin akan lupa pada kemarahannya.

"Na do..."

'_Apa kau menemuinya lagi hyung?'_

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Jadwalnya sore ini tidak memungkinkan dia untuk berkencan seharian dengan kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook. Dia harus mengisi acara di MBC Radio Star. Rasanya baru tadi pagi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun kini Kyuhyun sudah begitu rindu pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun juga cemas akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak lama. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi bagaimana lagi kalau semua itu suatu kenyataan?

'_Min, benarkah kau bahagia seperti ini?'_

Sesuatu yang entah bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun begitu mengerti. Dia dan sahabatnya memang sama. Mulai dari sifat, sikap, karakter, cara pandang dan cara menyikapi masalah. Bahkan seringkali orang-orang menyatakan kalau mereka adalah duo evil-maknae. Dan disisi yang lain, semua itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun yakin menjadi akar permasalahan rahasia menyakitkan diantara mereka. _Selera._

Bagaimana kalau selera mereka _sama_?

Bagaimana kalau tipe ideal mereka _sama_?

Bagaimana kalau orang yang mereka sukai _sama_?

Bagaimana jika kekasihnya dan kekasih sahabatnya adalah _orang yang sama_?

.

.

.

Changmin tidak pernah bosan memandangi namja itu. Dia manis, centang. Dia imut, centang. Dia peduli, centang. Dia perhatian, centang. Matanya indah, cek. Hidungnya indah, cek. Rambutnya lembut, cek. Ah, dia memang sempurna.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu. Kau seperti ingin menelanjangiku.

Changmin terkesiap. Suara ini begitu dirindukannya, setiap waktu, setiap saat.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa panjang di dorm Changmin, dorm baru DBSK atau kini sering disebut duo Homin. Ada saja orang yang menjodohkannya dengan hyungnya itu, sang leader DBSK menjadi Homin couple. Changmin bergidik. Bagaimana mungkin?

Kalaupun dia gay, dia adalah seme, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi 'wanita' bagi Yunho. Bisa gawat. Akan ada yang mencincangnya saat dia berani mengubah orientasinya menjadi uke bagi Yunho. Hyung tertuanya di DBSK! Kim Jaejoong sangat mengerikan saat dia marah, asal kau tahu saja.

"Min, kau mengacuhkanku. Lebih baik aku tidak kemari tadi. Kau menyebalkan"

Andwaeeee, dia mulai kesal.

"Hyung, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bilang apa..."

"Katakan saja kau senang aku disini Min, itu membuatku merasa bahagia"

Changmin meraih tangan namja itu dan mengecupnya.

"Tentu saja hyung, aku sangat lebih dari senang kau ada disini, bersamaku..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"...tanpa Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, pagi ini kau membuatku begitu cemburu..." rajuk Changmin.

Ryeowook mendekat. Dipeluknya namja muda itu. Ryeowook hanya mampu bersandar di dadanya, karena bahunya terlalu tinggi. Baginya Kyuhyun saja sudah sangat tinggi, apalagi namja ini.

"Kau... terlihat sangat tampan di album barumu. Kau sengaja ya, membuat yeoja-yeoja diluar sana begitu menginginkanmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Changmin terkekeh. Namja ini bisa cemburu juga padanya. Padahal biasanya Changminlah yang harus memendam amarah saat melihatnya dan Kyuhyun bermesraan.

Ryeowook kesal, dan membungkam tawa Changmin dengan bibirnya. Sungguh Ryeowook memang merindukan namja itu. Namja yang menjadi kekasihnya hampir sama lamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun lebih cepat setengah tahun dari namja itu.

Changmin menyambutnya dengan gembira. Hanya pada saat-saat seperti inilah dia bisa memiliki Ryeowook tanpa rasa was-was, takut, dan cemas. Saat mereka hanya berdua seperti inilah Ryeowook menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Ciuman Changmin semakin menuntut. Dipaksanya Ryeowook membalas ciumannya walau nafas namja itu sedikit tersengal. Changmin seolah tak ingin mengakhiri saat ini. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil Ryeowook di sofa, dilumatnya bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut, menghisapnya dalam. Tak lupa ditelusurinya rahang Ryewook yang indah. Ryeowook melenguh.

"Changmin-ah~~"

Ciuman Changmin merambat turun. Dikecupinya leher namja itu, hendak dihisapnya dengan lapar sebelum tangan namja itu mendorongnya pelan namun tegas.

"Tidak disitu Min, kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun curiga kan?" Ryeowook menatapnya kesal.

Changmin memandangi wajah namja dibawahnya itu dengan lembut. Dirapikannya helaian poni-poni nakal yang menutupi mata indahnya. Kecupan ringan tak sabar lagi Changmin berikan di kening namja itu.

Changmin menarik bahu Ryeowook membantunya kembali duduk.

"Kapan aku boleh menandaimu hyung?" tanyanya memohon.

"Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun bisa curiga kalau ada tanda di leherku kalau dia tidak merasa membuatnya" sahut Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu, sama seperti Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Kau berlaku tidak adil padaku hyung"

Tatapan Ryeowook menjadi sayu. Dia tidak suka Changmin mengungkit hal ini.

"Changmin-ah, kau dan Kyuhyun sama berartinya bagiku. Tapi kita bersembunyi dari Kyuhyun, kurasa kau mengerti Min. Bukankah dari awal kau bilang kau akan lebih banyak mengalah?"

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku lebih rela berbagi dengan Kyuhyun daripada aku tidak memilikimu sama sekali" jawab Changmin.

Ryeowook kembali memeluknya. Mengingat kenyataan antara mereka memang sakit, tapi baginya akan lebih sakit kehilangan salah satu dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Seperti ini lebih baik, _ya,_ jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tahu, akulah pihak ketiga diantara kalian. Bisa memilikimu seperti ini saja, aku sangat bersyukur, hyung. Bagimu, pasti Kyuhyun yang paling utama."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Dibelainya wajah Changmin lembut.

"Bukan begitu Min. Kau tahu aku milik Kyuhyun, tapi kau menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun menerimaku saat aku juga memutuskan menjadi milikmu. Aku egois. Aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantara kalian. Aku menginginkan kalian berdua" ujarnya sendu.

Changmin meletakkan tangan Ryeowook dipipinya, menikmati lembutnya sentuhan namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu menjadi egois, hyung. Aku suka kau memilih untuk egois, karena dengan begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan memilikimu."

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan haru. Ditelusurinya rahang tegas Changmin, mengagumi tampannya wajah maknae DBSK itu. Namja ini, namja yang membuat para trainee SM merasa tersaingi sejak kedatangannya. Namja dengan wajah bak karakter komik jepang, suara indah melengking tinggi, juga bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat bagus. Namja yang disebut-sebut trainee paling potensial di SM. Changmin memang patut dibanggakan.

Belaian tangan Ryeowook turun ke dada namja itu. Dadanya bidang, khas namja. Telapak tangan Ryeowook bahkan mampu merasakan detak jantung namja itu yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Changmin menatap lekat wajah Ryeowook, menikmati setiap elusan tangan di tubuhnya. Betapa Changmin ingin memiliki namja itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bibir plum itu selalu hadir dimimpinya. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dan Changmin menginginkan bibir itu lagi.

Changmin mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, memandanginya penuh sayang. Perlahan dia mendekat...

#kruyuk~~~~~

Ryeowook memandangi Changmin dengan lucu. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung, dan tawa tertahan membuyarkan konsentrasi Changmin.

"Wae?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Ryeowook meraih bahu namja itu, menariknya semakin mendekat agar dia bisa meraih kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau lapar. Perutmu bunyi, pabbo!" serunya sambil tertawa.

Changmin ikut tertawa, "Benarkah? Aku sampai tidak sadar hyung..."

Ryeowook semakin gemas.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu?" tawar Ryeowook sambil bangkit dari sofa itu dan menuju dapur dorm Changmin.

"I... itu sepertinya..."

"Yak! Apa ini? Kenapa kalian hanya punya ramen instan saja? Apa kau memakan ini setiap hari?" seru Ryeowook kaget saat mendapati beberapa bungkus ramen instan saja di dapur itu. Tatapannya menuntut pada Changmin.

Changmin meringis. Baru saja dia akan mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri hyung, aku dan Yunho hyung sama sekali tidak bisa masak. Jadi ya, begitulah." Jawabnya membela diri.

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut kesal. "Baiklah. Kali ini kau boleh makan ramen. Tapi lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa makan makanan tidak sehat ini dihadapanku."

Ryeowook kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur, dengan diperhatikan Changmin yang telah duduk di kursi makan diruangan itu. Bagi Changmin, punggung Ryeowook yang tampak dari belakang saat sedang memasak adalah hal yang sangat indah, memberikan rasa nyaman, menenangkan hatinya. Changmin sangat menyukainya.

Satu lagi yang sangat Changmin sukai adalah punggung Ryeowook saat dia sedang mencuci piring.

'_hyung, saranghe...'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan lengannya. Dia baru saja sampai di dorm. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia lelah sekali. Dilihatnya Sungmin tertidur pulas dengan piyama pinknya. Terlihat lucu seperti bayi. Sungmin hyung memang sangat imut.

Memikirkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merindukan namja imutnya pula. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai kaus tidurnya yang nyaman, Kyuhyun pergi ke lantai atas. Dengan mudah dia masuk kesana, karena semua anggota Super Junior juga tahu kode kuncinya.

Dengan mantap dia menuju salah satu kamar disana. Kamar Kim Ryeowook.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar itu, dan mendapati Ryeowook yang tidur pulas dengan piyama sutra kesayangannya. Kyuhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk erat namja itu.

"Wookie..." gumamnya pelan.

Tak terasa matanya seperti terbakar panas. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit, di bagian dadanya.

"Baumu seperti Changmin, Wook-ah. Pasti kau menemuinya hari ini kan?" tanyanya seolah Ryeowook akan bisa menjawabnya.

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Tidurnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

Ryeowook menggeliat resah. Dia terjaga, dan menyadari ada orang lain di ranjangnya. Tentu saja Ryeowook sangat tahu siapa dia.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." gumamnya parau dan serak.

Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri..." desah Ryeowook gelisah. Kyuhyun mengerjainya.

Kyuhyun mencium pipinya, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menjelajahi lehernya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Apakah sahabatnya juga melakukan hal seperti ini pada Wookienya?

Merasa cemburu, Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap leher Ryeowook, seperti vampire. Kyuhyun sengaja, membuat tanda kemerahan di leher namja itu. Tanda itu sebagai teguran pada seseorang disana, bahwa Ryeowook miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah_" protes Ryeowook. Kini dia sepenuhnya terjaga.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Kali terakhir dia meninggalkan gigitan kecil pada leher namja itu.

"Ya!" Protes Ryeowook.

"Kau bangun? Mian Wookie. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tidurlah, dan biarkan aku tidur disini. Aku lelah sekali..." bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan. Tangannya melingkari perut namja itu dengan manja. Dibenarkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ditariknya Ryeowook hingga mendekat dan tidur dengan nyaman berbantalkan lengannya. Hembusan nafas hangatnya di pucuk kepala Ryeowook menimbukan efek yang menenangkan, membawa keduanya ke alam mimpi, dibelai dinginnya angin musim gugur yang membuat mereka saling mendekat dan berpelukan semakin erat.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Tidurnya tidak nyaman, karena tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya dan kaki Kyuhyun yang menindih kakinya. Tapi saat Ryeowook benar-benar terbangun, hal itu tidak begitu mengganggu lagi. Justru Ryeowook senang, Kyuhyun bersamanya saat ini. Dialah yang menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun saat tidur dan ketika bangun tidur.

Dikecupnya ringan bibir Kyuhyun, namun saat dia akan menjauh, tangan Kyuhyun menekan kepalanya tetap pada posisi semula. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, walau hanya saling menempel saja. Ryeowook terkesiap saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatapnya tepat di manik caramelnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu menghanyutkan. Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya ringan dan membiarkannya menjauh.

"Mencuri ciuman saat aku sedang tidur, eoh? Berapa banyak ciuman yang kau curi dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Tak lebih banyak dari yang kau curi dariku" balasnya. Ryeowook cepat-cepat menjauh saat Kyuhyun hendak meraihnya lagi. Sudah pagi, tidak ada banyak waktu untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kau lapar? Ayo, aku akan membuatkan spageti untukmu" ajak Ryeowook, dan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Donghae tengah bersiap-siap.

"Pagi, hyung" sapanya.

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum, "Pagi, Wookie"

"Ada jadwal pagi? Kenapa pagi sekali? Kau sudah sarapan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Donghae tersenyum lagi, "Ne, ada shooting pagi hari ini, tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan"

Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Kenapa begitu? Tunggulah, aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu, hyung"

"Baiklah, tapi yang sederhana saja, jangan terlalu lama, aku buru-buru"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook membuat Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Tidurmu pasti nyenyak kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau masih bertanya hyung?"

"Jangan merepotkan Wookie, dia itu dongsaeng kesayanganku, arra"

"Tapi dia kekasihku. Harusnya kau menyayangiku juga hyung..."

"Sudahlah" potong Ryeowook melerai kedua namja itu, "Ini hyung, bawalah" tambahnya seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal yang Donghae tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Gomawo, ne." Ujar Donghae sambil mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan dan melangkah pergi.

"Ya!" protes Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tertawa, melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik.

"Neo! Mana spagetiku? Kenapa malah membuatkan bekal untuk Donghae?"

"Ck... kau ini seperti anak kecil. Sabarlah sebentar" sahut Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Ryeowook saat namja itu tengah sibuk memasak. Baginya, siluet punggung Ryeowook saat memasak sangat menenangkan hatinya. Apakah Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Satu lagi yang menjadi kesukaan Kyuhyun adalah punggung Ryeowook saat dia sedang mencuci piring.

"Wook-ah, kau kosong hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Malam ini comeback stagenya Changmin dan Yunho hyung, kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?" ajaknya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Tampak dia tengah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Mian, Kyu. Aku harus ke Sukira. Dan aku sedikit lelah. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana setelah siaran" tolaknya secara halus.

"Begitu? Berarti aku harus pergi sendiri? Atau lebih baik aku tidak pergi saja?" tanyanya bingung karena Ryeowook menolak ajakannya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau lelah, lebih baik tidak usah datang. Kau kan bisa merayakannya bersama Changmin lain waktu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lebih baik aku kirim pesan padanya saja. Lewat twitter juga boleh."

Kyuhyun beranjak. Dia harus mulai beraktivitas. Jadwalnya tidak begitu padat hari ini. Dikecupnya bibir Ryeowook singkat, "Saranghe..."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, "na do"

'_benarkah kau juga mencintaiku, wook-ah'_

'_apa kau juga mencintainya?'_

.

.

.

Yunho memandangi Changmin. Dongsaengnya itu tampak gelisah. Hari ini comeback stage setelah peluncuran album keenam mereka.

"Changmin-ah, tenangkan dirimu.."

Changmin balas memandangnya, "aku terlalu senang hyung, aku jadi gugup" sahutnya sambil nyengir.

Yunho balas tersenyum.

"Ne, aku sangat tahu perasaanmu. Tenangkanlah dirimu, aku akan menemui manager hyung dan melihat persiapan penampilan kita.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Leadernya memang menjadi cukup sibuk mengurusi cameback mereka. Sudah banyak rencana show yang telah mereka terima. Rupanya, meski hanya dengan dua personel pun, comeback mereka tetap dinantikan. Hari ini Music Bank, lalu besok ada Music Core, Inkigayo dan sejumlah show di program lain. Jadwalnya menjadi sangat padat untuk beberapa bukan ke depan.

Changmin mengalihkan perhatian ke handphonenya. Tadi sahabat karibnya telah memberi ucapan selamat. Tapi orang 'itu' belum mengiriminya satu ucapan pun. Apa dia tidak peduli?

Mata Changmin berbinar gembira saat melihat pesan masuk baru di hpnya. Tanpa nama, dan Changmin tahu siapa itu.

'_Kau sedang apa?'_

"sedang apa? Apa dia benar-benar tidak peduli hari ini hari penting bagiku?" gerutu Changmin kesal. Dibalasnya pesan itu dengan merengut.

'_Aku di ruang make up, menunggu giliran tampil. Membosankan. Aku sendirian'_

Pesan terkirim. Changmin berharap namja itu akan membalas pesannya, mengerti kalau dia butuh semangat darinya.

Lima menit berlalu, tak ada balasan dari namja itu. Hanya ada beberapa pesan dari para hoobaenya di SM yang mengucapkan selamat. Changmin kesal sekali.

Pintu ruang make up terbuka. Changmin tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin Yunho hyung atau salah satu staff.

Sosok yang masuk mengenakan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian mukanya. Syal tebal melilit rapat di lehernya. Mantel yang dikenakannya panjang dan hangat. Namja itu menghampiri Changmin dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Hyung..."

Changmin memperhatikan namja itu dari cermin di depannya. Dia sangat hapal aroma ini. Aroma yang sangat disukainya.

Changmin menarik namja itu hingga duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kupikir kau lupa hyung"

Namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Changmin, "Tentu saja tidak, pabbo"

"Hyung..." panggil Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dia ingin melihat wajah namja itu lebih jelas. Di lepaskannya topi yang dipakai namja itu, menatap manik coklat karamelnya yang hangat meneduhkan.

Ditariknya wajah namja itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Wookie hyung, aku sangat gugup..." bisiknya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Dielusnya punggung namja itu.

"Kau bahkan debut lebih lama dariku, Min. Kau sungguh aneh"

"Kau mengejekku hyung" rajuk Changmin yang merasa kesal. Dengan sengaja digigitnya bibur bawah namja itu.

"Ya!" protes Ryeowook dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Changmin. Dia tidak ingin merusak make up Changmin.

Mata Changmin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di balik syal namja itu. Diturunkannya syal itu dan matanya memancar kesal.

"Huh, tanda yang baru ya?"

Ryeowook mendesah putus asa, "aku juga melihatnya tadi pagi. Kyuhyun membuatnya semalam"

Tapi kemudian Changmin tersenyum, "berarti ada kesempatan bagiku hyung" serunya gembira.

"Apa maksudmu...Ah~~" Ryeowook tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Changmin telah lebih dulu menyerang lehernya. Dihisapnya bagian yang merah itu, membuatnya semakin merah keunguan.

"Biarkan tanda itu tinggal lebih lama di sana hyung. Itu tanda yang kami buat, tanda bahwa kau milik kami berdua" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa dia harus terjebak diantara dua maknae mesum dan tidak waras seperti Changmin dan Kyuhyun?

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak gugup lagi, Min. Aku sebaiknya kembali ke dorm. Aku takut Kyuhyun mencariku."

"Ne. Gomawoo hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau datang kesini, hyung."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Min."

"Sama seperti kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Patutkah dia mengucapkan ini?

"A..aku mencintaimu dan Kyuhyun sama besarnya Min"

Changmin tersenyum. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban lain.

"Nan jongmal sarangheyo, hyung"

Ryeowook turun dari pangkuannya, merapikan kostum Changmin yang sedikit berantakan karenanya.

"Cukkahe atas comeback mu Min. Kau...namja yang hebat"

"gomawoo"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan gugup. Berikan yang terbaik untuk 800.000 Cassiopeia di luar sana."

Changmin menariknya dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir itu, seakan tak bosan.

"Pergilah"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Digenggamnya tangan Changmin dengan erat, melepaskannya perlahan sebelum menyelinap pergi dari ruangan itu.

Changmin mendesah. Rasanya dia mampu berbuat apa saja sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal dua orang dihadapannya. Dia tahu benar masing-masing diantara mereka menginginkan satu sama lain tidak ada disini sekarang.

Ya disinilah dia dan Ryeowook saat ini. Dorm DBSK.

Kyuhyun memaksa Ryeowook ikut bersamanya ke dorm Changmin untuk merayakan comeback dan album keenamnya.

"Kau brengsek Min" serunya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum. Diulurkannya segelas wine kepada sahabatnya itu. Lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun menyambutnya gembira. Dia tidak ingin berhenti meskipun kesadarannya mulai menipis. Dia hampir mendekati batas toleransi alkoholnya.

"Sudah, Min. Jangan berikan wine lagi padanya" seru Ryeowook mengingatkan. Dia memang tidak banyak minum kali ini. Sudah cukup lama dia mengurangi konsumsi alkoholnya. Tapi untuk dua maknaenya ini, jangan ditanya lagi. Mereka sangat kuat dalam hal meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

Tapi sepertinya Changmin kali ini lebih tenang. Dia tidak mau Yunho menceramahinya karena mabuk dan bisa mengacaukan jadwal yang menumpuk bulan ini karena mood buruk sang leader.

Kyuhyun meracau.

"Wookie... sa...saranghe..." gumamnya dan melumat bibir Ryeowok kasar sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pangkuan namja itu.

"Aish...jinjja, bocah ini!" seru Changmin kesal.

Ryeowook tertawa, "Ya, kau pun sama sepertinya."

"Dia manja sekali padamu, hyung. Kyuwook shipper diluar sana kegirangan saat kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku memang menyayanginya. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Kesal juga kadang rasanya banyak yang mengakui kalian, tapi tidak ada ChangWook shipper. Menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau tahu, Min, banyak ChangKyu shipper diluar sana. Kau dan Kyuhyun terlihat cocok."

Changmin kini tersenyum, "itu ulah evil ini hyung. ChangKyu shipper? Bagiku dia seperti saudara kembar identikku. Berpasangan dengannya terasa seperti hubungan sedarah. Lagi pula kami sama-sama seme"

Ryeowook memukul bahunya pelan "Maksudmu aku terlihat seperti wanita, begitu?"

Changmin mengelus pipi Ryeowook, "Tidak juga. Tapi kadang terlihat begitu sih. Siapapun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kau begitu mudah untuk dicintai, hyung. Keberadaanku dan Kyuhyun menjadi buktinya."

Ryeowook merona. Namja satu ini memang pandai bermain kata-kata. Silat lidahnya sama ahli seperti Kyuhyun. Mungkin Ryeowook menerima Changmin juga karena kemiripannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama meski tak serupa.

Changmin mengelus bibir Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. Membelai pipinya yang tinggi. Keimutan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang telah membuatnya dan Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut.

Changmin menciumnya lembut. Ciuman yang sama seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun berikan pada Ryeowook. Menyaksikan Kyuhyun mencium Ryeowook membuat Changmin ingin memiliki ciuman Ryeowook untuknya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak boleh serakah. Dialah sang orang ketiga, dan dia bisa mengalah untuk Kyuhyun. Mengalah dalam arti merelakan sebagian besar perhatian dan waktu Ryeowook untuk sahabatnya itu. Itu lebih baik daripada dia harus melepas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menikmati ciumannya.

Disini di sofa ini di dorm baru DBSK, Changmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berbagi cinta.

Ryeowook mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher Changmin, mengajaknya berciuman semakin dalam.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

Changmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berbagi dalam damai.

'Thanks To' Kyuhyun in Super Junior 4th album BONAMANA : Changmin-ah, you're mine!

'_Changmin-ah, yours is mine'_

_Apa yang kau miliki adalah milikku._

'Thanks To' Changmin in 6th album CATCH ME : Yes, I'm yours!

'_Cho, Kyuhyun, yes, mine is yours'_

_Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kumiliki memang adalah milikmu._

.

.

.

**K-R-C**

.

.

.

**See...yaaaaaa...**

**Yo, chingudeul, maafkan Miku menginterupsi KyuWook dengan Voldemin kkkk**

**Jangan salahkan Changmin, salahkan Miku aja, Ok ^^**

**Don't get me wrong, this is just a fiction made by me.**

**Oppa-deul, mianhe~~~~SARANGHEE **

**Mianhe juga untuk yang pernah membaca fic ini di blog Miku, Miku hanya ingin mencari teman baru~~~**

**Then...**

**Balasan Reviews**

**Studilicious**

.9 : Gomawooo chingu ^_^

VitaMinnieMin : *winkwink gomawoooo, throwpoppo Kyu kkk

man min mi : Yups, Wookie is mine, Kyu said... gomawooo

zakurafrezee : aishhh... gomawooo gomawooo ^^

EternalClouds2421 : ne, Kyu nyebelin, tapi suuuukkkaaaaa ^^ gomawoooo

Annathan Kim : yes, KyuWook is the sweetest gomawooo ^^

Santysomnia : ne, asal senyum2 sendirinya gag keterusan kkkk, gomawooo

: hai, Ms. Kim kkkkk, gomawoooo ^^

aidagracilla29 : singkat? Mianhee~~~ and gomawoo for reviewed, next time will be long *eh gag janji ah~~~ gomawooo

CintappucinoW : sweet? Gomawooo ^^

Kim Sooyeon : ne, i am Kyuwook shipper so, there will be always Kyuwook, gomawoooo

N.s aka I.v : sekuel? Chappie? Ommo, Miku paling gag disiplin nulis ff chappie... *otohkeee... gomawooo ^^

: gomawooo sunbaenim kkkkk

Love Nathan Edison : gomawooooo ^^

KiKyuWook : gomawoooo, silahkan ditunggu kkkkk

JojoHye-Xung : awas diabetes kkkkk, ajari? Howeee~~ Miku hanya seorang author baru chingu kkkk

Sandyaris : gomawoooo ^^

viiaRyeosom : aigoooo sunbaenim... jangan teriak lagi kkkkkkkk, ommo, Kyu konyol? *lemmethink ya, sedikit konyol si hehehe *digampar-sparkyu ^^

.

.

**Ne, gomawooo Unniedeul, saengideul, oppadeul **(jika-ada^^) balasan review last autumn kapan2 lagi, takutnya bosan kalau Miku balas disini juga.

Last word, Mind to review? Beri Miku semangat ^_^

.

.

.


End file.
